


New Year’s is Also Gai’s Birthday

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [3]
Category: Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Spooning, Yaoi, gaikaka, kakagai week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Kakashi know this? Let's hope so, or else it'll get really awkward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year’s is Also Gai’s Birthday

New Year’s is Also Gai’s Birthday

:::

It was December 31st, New Year’s Eve. The central part of town was lively with festivities. Gai stood in the middle of the commotion, wearing a green striped yukata and flip-flops, smiling and looking for his dear friend and lover, Kakashi. He was looking forward to spending the night with him, after all, not only was it New Year’s Eve, but it was the eve of Gai’s birthday, and he couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate it than with his true love. “Oh, Rival!” He called out, finally spotting Kakashi in the crowd. The Copy Ninja wore a blue yukata but also his masked tank top underneath, his nose yet again in that dirty book.

“Yo, Gai.” Kakashi lazily waved, not lifting his eyes from the pages.

“I’m so happy you decided to spend this night with me.” The Blue Beast was so used to Kakashi’s indifference. “I hope I didn’t ruin any plans of yours…”

“Well, I was going to spend a quiet evening at home…” He put the book away. “So, sort of.” Gai resisted the urge to pratfall.

“Yes, well, I can’t wait to spend this special day with you, and hopefully the special day tomorrow…” Hang on, did Kakashi know when Gai’s birthday was? They really never talked about it, and Kakashi never got him a gift before (they started dating about eight months ago). “Uh, Kakashi… do you know what tomorrow is?”

“Hm? Yeah, it’s New Year’s of course.” Kakashi said flatly. Now it was time for Gai to pratfall.

 _Damn, he doesn’t know!_ Gai thought nervously. _But I can’t tell him! It would be selfish and rude of me, and he’ll feel bad for not knowing!_

“What’s wrong, Gai?”

“No-nothing’s wrong, Eternal Rival!” Gai stood, brushing himself off. “Let’s just have a good time tonight.”

:::

They started the night off with a nice warm bottle of saké. “A toast, Kakashi…” Gai held up his bowl. “To our rivalry! May it be ever stronger in the coming year!”

“S-Sure.” Kakashi clinked his bowl with his friend’s, and they drank it down fast. The bartender at the stand came up to them with the bill. Gai took out his wallet. “No, I’ll pay for it.”

“Huh?” _Oh wait, does… does he remember then?_ Gai asked himself.

“I made good money with my latest mission. I already got this new book, so I didn’t have much else to spend it on.”

Gai fell out of his chair. “Ah, I see. Well then… thank you very much.”

“I’ll pay for dinner, too. But that’s it. Any games you want to play or shows you want to see is on you.” Kakashi ignored the pratfall, paying for the saké.

“R-Right.” Gai said, forcing a grin.

:::

After a good curry meal, the pair continued to walk about the festival. Gai saw an archery game stand. “Shall we put our rivalry to the test yet again, Kakashi? For the last time this year?”

“Alright.” Kakashi sighed. “But remember, I’m not buying.”

“Understood.” Gai was pumped. He gave the vendor the money and took the bow and arrow, aimed and fired, hitting the bull’s eye but not the exact center of it. “Yosh! Let’s see if you can beat that, Rival!”

“Man, you made it so hard for me.” The white-haired man took the bow and arrow and aimed very carefully, firing, and hitting the center dead-on. Gai and the vendor gasped in shock.

“Amazing! Which prize do you want? You can pick any one!” The vendor asked.

“Which one do you want, Gai?” Kakashi asked.

“Wha… me? But you won…” _Wait, is he letting me pick the prize because he knows…?_

“Yeah, but I don’t want it. Just a dust-collector if you ask me.”

Gai fell over for the third time that night, but he got up quickly to peruse the prizes. “Hmm… I’ll take that one!” Gai pointed to it. The vendor handed him the stuffed, midnight-blue dog with droopy eyes. “It reminds me of you, Kakashi.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi checked a nearby clock. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Almost time for fireworks! Come, I know the perfect place to view them!”

:::

The two stood on top of Gai’s apartment building, waiting for the fireworks. “Kakashi, listen…” Gai started to say. Kakashi looked at him. “I had a wonderful night, tonight. But more than that… it’s been a wonderful year with you as well… I can only hope that the rest of our lives can be this wonderful. So… thank you, Kakashi.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” The Copy Ninja stepped closer to his friend. “Look.” He turned Gai’s head toward the sky as the fireworks started going off. The first one was green and heart-shaped, and the next one was blue and heart-shaped. The same fireworks went off again, this time together. “Happy Birthday, Gai.”

“Huh?” The Beast was let go as he turned to look surprised at his lover, who reached into his yukata and pulled out a scroll tied with a red bow and handed it to Gai. “What’s this?”

“It’s a contract for a new tortoise summon.” Kakashi replied. “Might come in hand-!” He was suddenly pulled into a strong, warm hug.

“Thank you.” Gai couldn’t help but cry. The whole time, Kakashi was only pretending to not know Gai’s birthday (that is so like him, too). He bought the drink, the food… even won the prize for him. And he arranged for those fireworks! “Thank you so much! I love you, Kakashi!” The white-haired man only smiled, hugging his friend back.

“I could give you more, that is… if you don’t mind staying up all morning.” Kakashi whispered seductively. Gai blushed and swallowed hard.

“W-Well I did put in extra hours of sleep for such an occasion, if it arose.”

“Great.” Kakashi smiled. “Let’s head downstairs.”

:::

It was hard to resist the urge to kiss each other until the door to the apartment shut behind them. Gai put his gifts down and immediately took his lover in his arms, kissing him hotly and passionately (he had already pulled his mask down). They traveled to the bedroom as they did so. “You look handsome in this yukata, Kakashi. It’s a shame I have to take it off of you.” Gai said, untying the belt.

“Same to you.” The Copy Ninja replied as he felt the cloth slip slowly from his shoulders. Gai kissed him again, his big hands traveling up his masked top. “Mmph…” Kakashi groaned in the kiss. They had to pull away for the shirt to come off. The youthful man carefully pushed Kakashi on the bed. As Kakashi pulled off his boxer-briefs, Gai undid his own belt and pulled the yukata off. Kakashi looked up at him, and then made a weird face. “You’re wearing traditional underwear?”

“Of course! The clothing of our ancestors!” He looked down at the thong-like cloth proudly.

“Uh-huh.” The white-haired man brushed it off. He got comfortable on the bed, the Moon illuminating his porcelain skin beautifully. Gai swallowed again, his throat getting dry. “You can do whatever you what to me, or make me do anything, Gai.”

“All I want to do…” He climbed on top of his friend. “Is make love to you until the sun rises.” He kissed Kakashi again, this time more languidly. The former ANBU smiled in the kiss; only Gai could say something like that with total seriousness. The Beast lightly placed his lips on the scar of his eye, then his cheek, then down to his long neck and across his throat.

“Hah… don’t you want me to service you? It is your birthday, after all.” The Copy Ninja pushed black hair back with his fingers, and delicately bit the shell of Gai’s ear.

“Ah…” Gai stopped what he was doing, distracted by the teeth and now tongue in his ear. Kakashi licked all around and behind it, biting and pulling the lobe with his teeth, and finally, circled his tongue around the tragus nub. “Nngh!”

“Heh-heh, that’s the one.” Kakashi laughed, putting his lips around the nub and sucking on it, the sounds lewd and loud. He bit it and swiped his tongue around it one last time. “Want me to do the same thing down there?”

“Yes! Yes please.” Gai rolled off his friend so Kakashi could get in between his legs. “But, do go easy with the teeth.”

“Of course, Gai.” Kakashi once again stared awkwardly at the traditional underwear. He didn’t think anyone wore these anymore, even under a yukata. He yanked them off easily, revealing the Blue Beast’s huge erection. The Copy Ninja leaned forward and licked him from the testicles all the way up to the head (it was a long trip). Gai moaned, but refused to take his eyes off the sight. Kakashi, without using his hands, curled his lips around the head and sucked it into his mouth.

“W-Wow, Kakashi!” Gai cried, watching the white-haired man’s head slowly bob between his legs. Eventually, Kakashi slid that big cock out of his mouth with a pop, moving to the youthful man’s balls, sucking on them lewdly. “Fuck…” Gai cursed, feeling a slender hand stroke the base of his dick. Finally, Kakashi went back to sucking Gai’s cock while keeping his hand on the base, now adding his other hand to his balls. “Oh god, Kakashi…” Gai was getting close. The Beast said to go easy with teeth, but he didn’t say no teeth at all. The former ANBU finished Gai off with a careful scrape of the teeth on the head and a squeeze of his testicles. “AAH!” Gai shuddered and came in his lover’s mouth. Kakashi attempted to swallow all of it, wiping his lips with the back of his hand of the excess.

“You like that?” Kakashi had a name for that one; he called it the No-Hand One-Hand Two-Hand. However, he was way too embarrassed to say that out loud. Maybe he can tell Gai some other time.

“Like isn’t a strong enough word.” The Beast sat up, facing his partner. “You never cease to amaze me, my Rival.”

“Again, same here.” Kakashi was quite impressed by Gai’s sexual prowess, even though he had no experience before being with the former ANBU. He pulled Gai in for another gentle kiss, their silhouettes beautiful with the Moon shining through the window. The Beast lie Kakashi down on the bed, continuing where he left off. He took the Copy Ninja’s hands in his and kissed the backs of them, then turned them around and kissed his palms, then the pulse on his wrist. He put his arms over his head and kissed down one of them, all the way down to the triceps. “Ooo…” Kakashi moaned. “You did that during our first time, remember?” Gai looked at him. “When you did that, I realized what a genius you are at this.”

“A genius, you say?” The youthful man shrugged. “Nah, I’m not even thinking. I just… do.”

“And that’s your secret.” Kakashi smiled.

“Kakashi…” Gai couldn’t help but kiss those smiling lips again. He reached over to the nightstand to get out the lube and opening the lid, keeping it close by for later. He scooted over to sit at Kakashi’s side, scooping the arm closest to the white-haired man under him and pulling him up and closer. His free hand took Kakashi’s erection and stroked it slowly.

“Ah…” Kakashi mewled as Gai leaned forward to kiss the beautiful man’s neck and shoulder, then down his chest and to his nipple, licking it with his hot tongue. “Goddamn…” Kakashi swore and arched his chest up as Gai sucked on his nipple while tightening and loosening his strokes on his dick. However, Gai abruptly let go, only to scoop lube onto his fingers, reaching under the Copy Ninja’s thigh and positioning them at his entrance. “Oh fuck…!” He groaned, feeling a slick finger enter him. He shifted a bit, lifting his leg to make it easier for the Beast.

“You’re so beautiful…” Gai said, adding a second finger while going back to kissing his lover all over. He rotated his hand slightly, curling his fingers inside the white-haired man.

“Ahnn!” Kakashi cried as his prostate was touched. He looked up at Gai, his eye full of need.

“And erotic.” The Beast growled, not being able to take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and went for more lube, only to find that the container was empty. “Shit.”

“We’re out again? We go through it so fast.” Kakashi stated. “Don’t worry, what we used is enough.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to…”

“I’m sure, Gai.” Kakashi turned on his side so Gai could spoon him, lifting his leg and holding it up with his hand. The Beast silently agreed, taking his cock in his hand and nudging it at Kakashi’s entrance. “Mmm…!” He felt the head enter him. It was a little rougher than usual, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Gai took over holding Kakashi’s leg, pushing in some more until he met with more resistance.

“Kakashi…” Gai pressed his lips to the white-haired man’s shoulder, attempting to relax him. Kakashi took his now free hand and wrapped it around to the Beast’s head, threading fingers through clean black hair. He turned his head, looking into Gai’s dark and sexy stare. Gai decided to enter him fully, looking into each other’s eyes as they connected, albeit their vision was out-of-focus.

“F-Fuck…” Kakashi pressed his nose against the youthful man’s. Gai blushed because of how cute that was. He started moving, thrusting in and out slowly but giving it a little extra gusto on the ‘in’ part. The former ANBU groaned, feeling so hot with Gai’s hard body flush against his back and that huge cock inside him. He met Gai’s thrusts, pushing his hips back against them.

“Nngh… Kakashi…” Gai grunted his lover’s name out again. He went faster, and also started to curl his hips up, locating Kakashi’s prostate.

“AH! Hah…” The Copy Ninja tightened his grip on Gai’s hair as well as his ass, his bundle of nerves hit. “Ooo, Gai…” The Beast growled, changing the position slightly so his own leg could hold up Kakashi’s, freeing up his hand so he could reach over and stroke the white-haired man’s cock. The thrusts were deeper in this position, hitting his prostate every time. “God, Gai!” Kakashi felt so damn good, and by the look on Gai’s face, so did he. He leaned up to push his tongue into the Beast’s mouth, their tongues dancing together as they neared orgasm. They moaned in each other’s mouths as they came together, their bodies shaking from pleasure. Gai stayed inside his partner as he took just a minute to relax before they would go at it again (they did agree on all morning). “Hey Gai…”

“Hm? What is it, my Eternal Love?” Gai asked, spooning his friend lovingly.

“I uh… I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me.” Kakashi wasn’t used to this kind of talk, so he turned away from the Blue Beast as he spoke.

“Everything I’ve…?” Gai lifted himself on his elbow, wanting to see Kakashi’s face. What exactly did he mean by that? What has he done?

“I mean our friendship and rivalry.” Kakashi wished he had his mask on right now. “I didn’t truly come to value it until recently so… let’s just say, I have a lot of unappreciated and wasted time to make up with you, including birthdays and the like.”

“Oh Kakashi…” Gai felt tears in his eyes again. Is that why Kakashi went all out for this day?

“They call me a genius, but… I didn’t even see how you felt for me all that time. Yet I wonder… would I have reacted differently if I had known sooner?”

“Kakashi… you’re getting in your head again.” Gai stroked his lover’s side. “Don’t cloud your mind with what-ifs. We are together now, and that’s all that matters. Besides, you were different back then… but you’ve changed a lot since. The two of us needed to mature more, all while still being in our Springtime of Youth!”

“You haven’t changed much at all.” Kakashi said dryly while rolling his eyes. Still, he was counting on that. He wanted Gai to be the constant in his life.

“I have to!” Gai said, frowning.

“Only physically.” The former ANBU finally looked up at his rival. “Remember how small this thing was?” He squeezed his anus around Gai’s cock. He gasped and blushed angrily. “Is this what you meant by maturing?”

“Ooo, Rival, that was a low blow… now you’re gonna get it.” Gai smirked, changing their positions to doggy style, getting ready to make love to his Eternal Rival again.

“Bring it on.” Kakashi smirked back. “Happy Birthday.”

:::

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, so this was unexpected! Tumblr’s doing GaiKaka Week (also called KakaGai Week), and so I wrote this specifically for that, but I’ll still make it part of the series here. I’ll be posting my stories on Tumblr for KakaGai Week, even though none of them really match the themes. I wrote the first part of this in the style of Rock Lee’s show, FYI. Happy Holidays, and see you later!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
